If I have to kill you to have him I will Ch1
by myumyuneko
Summary: "He's mine Kofi...If I have to kill you to have him I will.


**Author's ****note****:** _Okay so...I have noticed a great gathering of Oc/(Wrestler) Which is fine and all but...I think we need to have some violence, action, mystery, suspense, smut~,horror, and romance rolled into one fic.I am also making this where-Sheamus is a whole lot younger and well. I'm pretty much remodeling him. Let's say he'll be-24 Kofi-23 and The 'Miz'-26. Sheamus also won't be as muscled-instead he'll have a lithe frame. Not even be a wrestler. Though he will always kind of be there in Kofi's room and well-Here's my awful attempt at a story! Enjoy and please Review!_

**Disclaimer****:** _I don't own WWE Or the wrestlers. This is purely fan-made._

**Warnings****:** _Blood, language, possible death, rape, lemon._

**Pairings**: (Dom)_The Miz x (Sub)Sheamus x Kofi (Dom)_

~~/~~

Kofi smiled, when he walked into his own personal room-he saw his boyfriend there. The Irish man was chowing down on some Jellybeans. It reminded him of when he was a little boy and he eagerly waited for the-Easter bunny to come along; bring him candy and other sweets. Even though Stephan was really the older one-He felt that sometimes he acted just like a child.

"Enjoying the candy?"

Stephan jumped, at the sound of the Jamaican's voice, sending some jellybeans flying out of the bowl. Kofi laughed, watching; amused while Stephan huffed and stuck his tongue out.

"Well I was! That is, until you scared the living daylights out of me!" Kofi laughed again, rolling his eyes. "Yes, well Excuse me forgetting to knock before entering _my _dressing room. I guess I wasn't thinking very clearly!" Stephan wiggled his nose. "Why do you gotta say it like that, huh?"

Kofi shrugged and joined the pale man on his couch. Wrapping his arm around Stephan's slim shoulders. Grabbing the remote on the coffee table and flipping it on with a soft sigh. "So, did you watch any Tv at all? Anything good on?" He asked, the other man yawned, copying the shrug Kofi had done before.

"There was one good thing on the Television before, but now it's gone." Kofi rose a brow. "Oh? What was it then?" Stephan grinned before pushing his index finger between Kofi's pecs. "You wrestling of course! You did great." "But I lost." "So? That doesn't matter. You still did a good job."

Kofi blinked. "You really have no idea how any of this works do you?" Stephan shook his head. "No, why?" Kofi grinned, shaking his head-pulling his arms more tightly, more protectively around him. "Nothing. It doesn't matter." Kofi placed a soft kiss on his lips, which was returned.

"Mm..." Stephan nuzzled his head against the dark skin-warm, slightly sweaty from his recent match. "I love you Kofi, so much." Kofi ran his hands through Stephan's red locks of hair slowly. "And I love you too Stephan...God. Your so fucking adorable-I can't stand it!"

Kofi pulled the pale man into his lap, ravishing his mouth and entering his tongue inside. Permission didn't even need to be granted. Stephan's mouth was already open for him. Kofi explored the familiar warmth of his boyfriend's hot cavern and he let him to the same to his mouth.

"God, the things you do to my body Stephan!" Stephan smirked, running his hands down Kofi's chest, tracing and gently kneading the muscles he had, once more rubbing his face against Kofi's chest lovingly. Kofi gripped Stephan's hair a little more tightly now, shutting his eyes slowly.

"Mm-Stephan if you continue to do things like that then, it's going to get harder and harder to resist taking you here on this couch. It-wouldn't be the best place for us to make love you know!"

Stephan laughed, stopping his teasing motions on his boyfriend and instead just deciding to snuggle with him. "Later though?" He asked, a playful look sent up. "Oh yes, most definitely, we'll have a whole lot of fun later on. I can promise you that."

**End Author's note:** _Okay, so-this is a very short chapter as you can see! But if I get enough good reviews then I'll be sure to add much longer action packed story's for all of you guys and gals out there. If this sucks though-I'll be taking it down, off of this site._


End file.
